Algún tiempo atrás
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: "ya no importa que no esté a tu lado, mietras que la persona que hoy está ocupando mi lugar en tu corazón, sepa amarte de la misma manera que lo hice yo algún tiempo atrás"  ErzaXJellal fic cortito :


**Algún tiempo atrás **

Hacia mucho tiempo atrás que aquel sentimiento por esa persona habia desaparecido.

Al decir verdad ya ni se acordaba de aquella persona, pero solo bastó un instante, una conversación,

una mirada y tal sentimiento volvió a aparecer.

La razón por la cual se separaron era más que obvia, así lo habia querido el destino, pero aún asi era

incierto el porque se volvieron a encontrar.

Erza Scarlet, una gran muchacha...

Jellal... él un muchacho con un pasado algo extraño.

Había escuchado que existen unas leyes indias las cuales las enseñan desde muy pequeños, se

llaman las leyes de la espiritualidad.

La primera ley es:

**"La persona que llega es la persona correcta". **

_Es decir que nadie llega a nuestras vidas por casualidad, todas las personas que nos rodean, que _

_interactúan con nosotros, están allí por algo, para hacernos aprender y avanzar en cada situación. _

Si asi fue, entonces el conocerlo a él, no fue una simple casualidad, nisiquiera una simple

coincidencia.

Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿Era necesario conocerlo?

Todavia se acordaba de cuando fue la primera ves que lo vió.

- Mucho gusto, me llago Jellal.. - se perdió en su voz, en su rostro, mirada, en su todo

- Mu..mucho gusto, me llamo Erza... - contestó debilmente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

- Lindo nombre... encantado de conocerte Erza. - dijo Jellal tendiendole la malo.

Y asi fue como se formó el lazo. Un lazo que ningun de los dos, hasta en ese entonces, sabría las

dificultades por las cuales tendrían que pasar.

No tenían ni la más remonta idea de lo que hiban a sufrir, ni lo que hiban a perder el uno al otro.

Pero así fue, sin más, llegaron a ese lugar. Una especie de orfanato, muy jovenes los dos,

dispuestos a luchar por sus sueños, por su propia libertad.

Los años pasaron y la amistad se hizo cada ves más fuerte. Una amistad que ocultaba en Erza un

gran amor hacia Jellal. No se sabia claramente, si este ultimo sentía lo mismo por ella, pero su

preocupación por ella, daba a entender que existía un cariño inmenso en los dos.

Todo hiba bien hasta es eentonces, hasta el día de aquella pelea, donde lo que una ves fue amor, se

convirtió en un odio tremendo.

El poseido por el mal y el odio, lo que lo conllevo a alejarla de su lado, a hacerle un daño

irreparable, a arrojarla al precipicio del dolor y de la soledad.

**La segunda ley dice:"Lo que sucede es la única cosa que podía haber sucedido". **

_Nada, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que nos sucede en nuestras vidas podría haber sido de otra manera. Ni siquiera el detalle más insignificante. No existe el: "si hubiera hecho tal cosa...hubiera sucedido tal otra...". No. Lo que pasó fue lo único que pudo haber pasado, y tuvo que haber sido así para que aprendamos esa lección y sigamos adelante. Todas y cada una de las situaciones que nos suceden en nuestras vidas son perfectas, aunque nuestra mente y nuestro ego se resistan y no quieran aceptarlo._

Y es que así era, por más que se hubiera cuestionado las cosas una y otra vez, las situaciones

ocurrieron de tal forma y nada se podía hacer.

Pelearon, discutieron, se odiaron por durante años, hasta que el destino se apiadó de ellos y los

separó por varios años más.

Erza se fue a estudiar al extranjero...

De Jellal no se supo absolutamente nada, nada hasta que despues de 6 años más volvieron a verse.

A encontrarse, esta ves nada habia cambiado, alomejor el corte de pelo, el color de las uñas, pero en

su rostro y en el de él, todo seguía siendo exactamente igual.

- Tenemos mucho de que conversar.

- Así es – respondió ella tranquilamente.

Lo que no sabian era que ellos dos habían perdido ya su oportunidad, y que por más de que

hablaran, ya las cosas no hiban a cambiar, ya no podría ser nada como antes. Lo unico que les

quedaba de consolación era el perdón, tanto del uno como del otro.

"ya no importa que no esté a tu lado, mietras que la persona que hoy está ocupando mi lugar en tu corazón, sepa amarte de la misma manera que lo hice yo algún tiempo atrás"


End file.
